<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【煦超】雪过天晴 by guangyingxuchao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405386">【煦超】雪过天晴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guangyingxuchao/pseuds/guangyingxuchao'>guangyingxuchao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guangyingxuchao/pseuds/guangyingxuchao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>煦超</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【煦超】雪过天晴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【煦超】雪过天晴</p>
<p> </p>
<p>助理姐姐拿着一袋早餐进门，看见还抱着吉他，坐在阳台躺椅上的人，唉了好一大声，把门关上，走进阳台，又听见了熟悉的旋律。<br/>可不熟悉吗？最近天天听，就昨儿还听这大哥弹了一晚上，一个调儿都不带换的。<br/>“哥啊，你……”助理姐姐将早餐递过去后，欲言又止，想了想，换了话题，“我前两天遇着阿姨了，你要不还是听阿姨的，先把那亲相了，免得阿姨总跟我打听你的终身大事，都快怀疑我和你有一腿了。”<br/>张超险些把嘴里的咖啡喷出来，侧过头，声音有些沙哑，“抱歉，早餐谢了啊。”到底还是没搭理那个话题，明摆着是有心回避。<br/>“谢啥，今天不是还得讨论行程安排嘛，顺手啦。”助理再走近了些，坐到对面的小凳子上，瞅着了张超眼边的乌青黑眼圈，估计他是到天亮都没怎么睡。<br/>再这么下去就麻烦了，恐怕心病还得心药医。<br/>“超超子，要不你还是问问煦煦子那件事……”助理故意打趣的语气试探，结果对方一点儿反应都不给。<br/>那件事指的就是内娱圈前段时间爆料的一则八卦新闻，内容大致是新晋实力派演员胡先煦和某富商千金共进晚餐，疑好事将近。<br/>也不知是谁连这种私底下的相亲饭局都能跟到消息。<br/>按理说，张超和胡先煦都已经好了几年，捕风捉影的绯闻应该影响不着他俩关系才对，但助理观察了许久，真觉着超哥就是从那个新闻出现后，情绪才开始变糟的。<br/>毕竟是跟着张超干活儿的人，胡先煦那边怎么想的她不清楚，不过这边她倒是有把握的，因为她碰巧撞见过张超拒绝家里人催相亲的场面，还不止一次。<br/>要么是耍赖皮地说什么还年轻着——但超哥他都快四十了好吗？就算本人不承认，每年生日都要窝地板上躺一天装失忆……以往这个年纪的男人大多都能生二胎了。<br/>要么是倍儿严肃地说什么事业为重——这圈子里的各类热门通告对艺人的年龄要求并不友善，不管性别是男是女，只要过了三十五岁这个槛，资源这方面都会偏向下滑趋势，要不怎么说干艺人这一行吃的是青春饭呢。<br/>其实实话就是张超心里早认了一个人，还是个男的，在当下的环境，受种种因素限制，没法儿出柜，对于相亲这码事儿，表面上只能一推再推，但他连做个表面功夫都不愿意，还不是因为太紧张那一段关系，太在乎那一个人。<br/>胡先煦却不同，还不到三十岁，不仅有演戏天赋，人又勤恳够拼，稳扎稳打，这几年，年年得奖，势如破竹，周围诱惑跟浪似的，不断地往他身上扑，谁晓得会不会哪一天就真被哪一个大浪给扑翻过去。<br/>眼看着胡先煦的粉丝从喊“妈妈的好大儿真好加油啊”变成了“老公好棒老公好帅啊啊啊”，张超不急，他助理都替他打抱不平，一边翻看留言，一边在屏幕外念叨，“什么老公，那是我们超超子的媳妇儿好吧……”<br/>平时张超听见了不是一笑置之，就是给她比个赞，笑得可贼可甜地鼓励，“说得好，这事儿就你觉悟最高。”<br/>但胡先煦的相亲绯闻突然曝光后，她再提起，却不见张超脸上有笑，神色平淡得好像只是听见陌生人的消息，一个字都没多说。<br/>当助理的虽然也会负责艺人生活起居相关的一些琐事，却也不是事无巨细都了解，看情况不对，当然也不会太多嘴去探问。而作为朋友，必然也不会过多干涉朋友的情感生活。<br/>这种事情本就麻烦，旁人无所谓看好不看好，问就是可能得讲缘分。<br/>没准……缘分就像风筝的线，说断就断了。<br/>内娱圈里还真就有不少这样的情侣，悄悄地开始，再悄悄地结束。</p>
<p>张超喜欢弹吉他，弹了二十多年，一有心事，吉他就更不离手了，靠着音乐舒缓心情，却并非回回都能起效，尤其是近些年，疗效似乎越来越差了。<br/>他潦草地对付完早餐，强打着精神过完了后面开会商定行程安排的流程，便又坐回了那张躺椅上，弯着腰背，怀抱吉他，迎着寒风，按响琴弦。<br/>琴声不畅，屡屡卡顿，只因弹奏它的主人心神颓萎，脑子里塞满了别的杂声。<br/>都说七年之痒，一段恋爱谈上七年，腻不腻，厌不厌，就看这第七年了。<br/>在那个相亲八卦传出去之前，张超就已经在他和胡先煦的一通电话里听着了苗头。<br/>胡先煦的通告一年比一年多，忙得快变成了陀螺，挤出的一丁点儿空余时间，只能把和恋人打电话、陪家人这两件事排到一块儿。<br/>他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，还是如同大部分情侣煲电话粥那样儿，逗趣着说些没啥营养的话。<br/>聊到后面，张超不经意地提及长辈们催婚的事儿，胡先煦正巧让家里人给喊走了，回过头来再问他刚才说了什么，他犹豫了一下，手机里就挤进了好些人的说话声。<br/>“……先煦，快过来快过来。”<br/>“干嘛呢你？这手机还不离手了？该不会是谈女朋友了吧？”<br/>“谈女朋友怎么了？他这个年纪谈恋爱结婚生娃都是正常的。”<br/>“我看不一定，他这不忙着演戏呢，活儿都干不完了，还能有精力想别的？不过，男人嘛，事业为重，挺好啊。”<br/>“怎么就不能爱情和事业一起了？我儿子年轻又有本事，大把机会等着呢……”<br/>张超每句话都听得八九不离十，握着手机的手紧了又松，又再收紧，脸上的酒窝仿佛被一只看不见的手渐渐抹平了。<br/>“——超超，要不我先挂了，这边闹着呢，等会儿吵得你头疼了。”<br/>张超轻嗯一声，看着手机屏幕，指腹移向结束通话的红标，却迟迟没有按中它。<br/>本以为他不按，对方也会按的，但等了一会儿，那头的人声越来越多，显示通话进行中的页面仍然保持着。<br/>“……儿子哎，到底怎么说？去不去啊？你给个话。”<br/>“……那姑娘我见过，真挺好的，和你配，年纪也都差不多……”<br/>“先见一面呗，合不合适只有见过才知道……”<br/>“——哎呦，见见见，我见还不行吗？”<br/>青年最终松了口的那一句话里，满是受不住轰炸的无奈妥协，瞬间击中了张超的某根神经。<br/>张超像是从梦中惊醒，匆忙地按住了通话结束键。<br/>胡先煦很快又被各式各样的通告压满了肩头，忙得脚不沾地，新戏开拍，热爱演戏的人得了好的资源，也不忘更加拼搏，全身心投入，连休息的时间都不够，更别提去和恋人腻歪什么了，都在同个圈子里，干着高压的工作，放在平日里，自然会彼此理解，十天半月不联系都是常有的事儿。<br/>当绯闻出现后，张超的心情比他自己想象中的更平静，只觉得一切水到渠成，没什么好意外的。在工作范畴内，他不会出任何纰漏，只有工作之余，抱着吉他的次数变得越来越多。</p>
<p>阳台外，张超的助理隔着那扇玻璃，看了一会儿，随后转身走到一旁，掏出手机，拨通了一个电话，没想到被秒接了。<br/>“啥事儿？速说。”<br/>助理深吸气，“我要点单，来一个超超子的老婆。”<br/>“嘁，只有超超子的老公。”<br/>“……”助理姐姐嘴角一抽，决定不与那方助理一般见识，非常时期，攻受押后再论，她忍就是了，“那啥时候能送到？”<br/>电话那端静了一小会儿，便有了答复，“大概半小时吧。”<br/>“我去，人在北京啊，那不早来？”助理姐姐此刻戏魂上身，一怒冲冠低吼，“让我们超超子好等！”<br/>“……姐姐，我就是个传话的。”</p>
<p>半个小时后，张超接完一个电话，转身走出了阳台。<br/>助理抓着手机赶上前去，“超哥，这天气多好啊，咱下去晒晒太阳？”<br/>张超摇了摇头，“不了，我去收拾收拾，中午答应陪我妈吃饭。”<br/>“吃饭？”助理讶异地问，“该不会是相亲吧？超哥你不是说阿姨找你十次有九次是想让你相亲去的……”<br/>“是啊。”张超勉强扯动了嘴角，笑了笑，“不是你说的吗？再不听我妈的，她得怀疑我俩有一腿了。”<br/>说完就回了房间。<br/>助理劝不住，眼瞅着这两头得撞车了，原地急转圈，赶忙又拨了个电话，通风报信去了。</p>
<p>张超换了件黑色的大衣，再出房间，见没人在，只当助理是离开了，距离中午那场的饭局时间还早，但他环顾了家中一圈，满眼都是双人身影，脑袋又要开始发沉，突觉心绪烦躁，不想再在屋里待着，干脆揣好钥匙和手机，关门下楼。<br/>这栋别墅是他前些年特地置办的，带着小院，院里停了车，昨晚下过雪，车身周围却挺干净的，是已经被请的佣人及时清理过了。<br/>张超的视线缓缓地从车尾滑向车头，目光散着，直到一个身影突兀地闯了进来，就像刚刚东升的朝阳，瞬即吸拢了他眼底所有的光。<br/>胡先煦身穿黑色风衣，双手按在那辆越野车的车头上，抬眼望着正朝他一步步走近的张超。<br/>他的头上戴着一顶天蓝色的针织帽——那是张超花费最长时间，编织最用心的得意作品。<br/>他们之间的距离缩得越短，张超的肢体动作就越是不和谐，停步在胡先煦跟前时，他整个人僵硬得好像变成了一尊石像。<br/>四目相对了个把回合，张超的唇角不受控制地拎起了弧度，又匆忙抿平，眼神慌着，话也是混乱的，“怎么、你怎么这么突然……也不打个电话来？就、你吃过没？要不……”<br/>“听说你要去相亲？”胡先煦打断了他没啥章法的话。<br/>“啊。”张超眼皮猛地一跳，条件反射地应了声。<br/>“吃饭？”胡先煦紧接着问。<br/>张超又啊了一下，尾音有点儿颤。<br/>“还打算逛街和看电影是吧？”<br/>“啊——不，没没有电影和街，都没。”张超后知后觉地发现自己是被对方的气势唬住了，已经来不及，只得懵着脸，胡七八糟地想着助理居然敢造谣，反了天这是怎么就投敌了怎、么、就……<br/>胡先煦眼瞳冷不丁一眯，抬手就把人按向车头。<br/>“我看时间还早啊，你先坐上去，咱聊会儿。”<br/>张超目光灼灼，都没舍得往胡先煦的身边偏一寸，盯人盯得紧，脑袋却发着昏，当真就顺着他说的，身体随便一撑，坐上了车头。<br/>他刚坐稳，双手就被身前的青年分别握住，蓦地拍下，砸中车面，院子里同时响起砰的两声。<br/>张超吃痛，眉心蹙起，手指动了动，却挣脱不了，让胡先煦一左一右地紧紧压着。<br/>他们手上坚硬的茧子互相挤压摩擦，一阵阵彼此都熟悉的战栗感接连蹿出，肌肤相贴间，温度也在共享。<br/>张超仍然察觉慢了，却还是忍不住问出了声，“手怎么这么冷？”<br/>他这话一问完，站在车头前的胡先煦猛然发难，纵身向他扑去，噙住了他的嘴。<br/>没有丝毫含蓄的意思，唇齿立刻发狠磕撞他，分明是在冲他撒气，粗暴得很，但他却是眉眼舒展着，欣然承受。<br/>随之而生的心悸感拽回了他的身体记忆，掌控着他的呼吸，一如既往叫他食髓知味，一发不可收拾，却忽然又终止了。<br/>张超睁开了双眼，眼里盛满疑问。<br/>他的骨头还酥乏着，喘气声都是急的，只顾凝着胡先煦撤后的那双唇，被迷了神智般，喉咙咽动着，脑袋不由自主地倾过去。<br/>胡先煦却好巧不巧地把头偏了一些，让人扑了空。<br/>张超更觉喉口焦渴干燥，抿了下唇，语气有点儿不满，“先煦？”<br/>“什么感觉？”胡先煦问。<br/>张超瞪住亲不着的那张嘴，一脸的疑惑和不耐，“什么？”<br/>“忘了是吧？”胡先煦沉了脸色，“687播的那会儿，就那一天，也是这样儿，下过雪，我也在这车头亲你来着……”<br/>张超很快就记起来了。<br/>那天挺冷的，也的确是在车头，雪刚下过，胡先煦就是这样按着他的双手，十根手指头掐着他全部的手指，让他动弹不得，只能乖乖地坐在车盖上。<br/>胡先煦挺着脖子吻他，算是处于被动的位置，却让他只能依从着他，好像三魂七魄都被他勾走了，甘愿低下头去黏着他，由他主导。<br/>他们在冰天雪地里唇舌缠绕，炙热的呼吸犹如取之不尽的火种，造出无尽的温暖，熨帖在彼此的心上。<br/>“记起了？”胡先煦瞅着张超脸上转变后的神情，“这次跟那次比，感觉有区别吗？”<br/>“……”张超心下暗自琢磨，这小子问得认真，表情还异常严肃，他不确定怎样的回答才是正确答案，生怕一不小心再把人给惹毛了。<br/>“问你呢，还有没有感觉？”胡先煦没给他更多的时间，催促道，“以前有，现在没了是吧？”<br/>张超脸色又一怔，喉头发涩刺疼，顾不得再想，豁了出去，抖着声嗓说，“有。还有。”<br/>胡先煦却动也不动，神情沉暗，不知是怪他答得不对，还是答得太慢。<br/>张超瞧得心慌，手无意识地跟着动了一下，即刻被胡先煦强硬地扣紧，继续被冰冷的车盖冻着，这样的行为像是一种带着怒意的警告，他也不再猜了，赶忙明确地重复刚才的话，“我还有——我真的还有感觉。你……”你呢？你还有没有？<br/>他差点儿就问出了后边的话，咬紧牙，才及时忍了下去。<br/>胡先煦突然气极反笑，是真的气得不轻，睫毛不停地在抖，“你什么？怎么不说完啊？宁愿弹一晚上《分手快乐》，也不敢问我是不是还没腻，是不是还没烦，是不是还对你有感觉，是不是还想和你好？”<br/>张超彻底被问懵了，然后就被胡先煦拽下地，一路拉回别墅里。<br/>路上是胡先煦步步生风，张超跟着跑。<br/>进了卧室，却是张超抢着扒光了各自的衣服，将人按上床去。<br/>上了床，就伸了胳膊，随手打开床头的柜子，翻出一管润滑剂和两条款式差不多的项链。<br/>张超把润滑剂先扔在了枕边，接着动作更迅速地把项链分别套到他和胡先煦的脖子上，低声说，“拍新杂志的时候看中的，我买了一对，你戴男款，我戴那个……咳、嗯，这样儿……你开心吗？”<br/>压箱底的招儿使完了，胡先煦也就不置可否地哼哧一声，反应看似平平。<br/>但两人又对上了眼，心底的火早被点着，鼻尖再挨鼻尖，激烈地吻在了一块儿。<br/>张超横腿跨在胡先煦的腰间，抓住他那根捻了没一会儿，就完全硬了。<br/>胡先煦的后背垫着枕头，看着他忙活儿，挤了润滑液，不管三七二十一就往臀缝里抹，心急得不行的模样。<br/>张超顶着对方热辣得想烧透他的目光，腆了老脸作扩张，要多快就有多快，也不管指头是不是入得太深，会不会弄伤，只想让他许久都没见着的那根肉棒早点儿进到他体内，把他占满当了，填补他内心的不安。<br/>润滑液费了大半，刀刃和刀鞘都抹得油光水亮了，张超把臀部抬高，扶起胡先煦鼓胀的性器，直往自个儿的后穴里塞。<br/>但他还是太急了，骑乘的姿势又少用，不太容易适应，弄得浑身冒汗，紧巴的穴口也只能吞进一小段。<br/>卡得不上不下，谁也不好受，他涨红了脸，胡先煦的太阳穴附近迸出了青筋，两人只能一同抽气缓劲儿。<br/>胡先煦也不叫他放松，抿紧牙关，一声不吭地放任他扔了脸皮般地试着一个又一个法子，弄到他能顺利地含下整根为止。<br/>张超慌促地吸着气，手掌抵住床头板，腰臀尝试着上上下下地耸动、套弄那根擎天柱，尽量每次都吞完了，再吐出。<br/>胡先煦被湿热的肉穴缩夹得爽快了就会闷吼出声，耐不住他这么撩拨，便托住那两瓣翘臀，扒紧浑圆结实的臀肉，搓出道道青红，时不时地猛一抬腰，向上冲顶。<br/>刚巧顶住了窝藏在肉壁中的某个凸起小点儿，张超受惊地脖子搐动，后仰绷紧，嘶哑着声喊出了能腻死人的称呼，搁在床头柜上的手机就在这节骨眼上响了。<br/>做爱做到一半，家里来了电话。<br/>胡先煦帮张超按下接听键，不用外放也能听见，是张超的家里人在叮嘱他早收拾，早出门，相亲的餐厅要记牢……殊不知掀起了电话另一头的惊涛骇浪。<br/>“别——”张超急忙夹稳了想中途弃械撤退的那根物体，嘴里又干又燥，像是有火苗滚着，烫得他舌根囫囵打转，一把抄回手机，言简意赅地告知家里人要爽约，饭局得取消，便挂断了通话，闷头直腰，再摆落双臀，用力去缴，结果还是让那根东西溜脱出去。<br/>他还没开口解释，就被胡先煦捉着腰，正面压住，人倒是没跑，只狠剜他一眼，垂低了头，突然就给他含上了。<br/>张超瞪直了眼，不知所措地瞟紧胡先煦头顶的发旋，胡先煦在床上的时候话不多，一举一动偏能虎得他心慌意乱，从两颗囊球吸舔到铃口，一气呵成，快狠准地将他逼上了情欲的断崖边，惹得他噫呜乱喝，扑腾着膝盖，愣是全射了。<br/>他下半身又软又麻的，被胡先煦揪住腿，扯开了菊穴，昂着热气腾腾的肉刀直刺要命的销魂点儿，还没招呼一声就加了速。<br/>“先、先煦……”疯狂的快感几乎使张超脑袋痉挛，他却没喊停，手指扭曲着，一会儿去拧身下的被单，一会儿去抠枕头巾，难耐地一声声喊着给他痛楚，也给他极乐的人，“先煦……啊……先煦……”<br/>如今锋芒毕露的青年听着他的叫唤，压根不见心软，眼角呈出的暗红愈发凛冽，情欲翻涌浓厚，裹着一腔的复杂情绪，操得那些艳色纷漫的穴肉翻出，又被他的长枪毫不留情地撞回幽深甬洞，淫靡得任谁听了都会觉着羞耻的啪啪啪声满室荡开。<br/>阳光打在窗面上，照进照出，颠鸾倒凤的身影在光线里折腾摇摆，只见皮肉炽烈，汗水淋漓，互相交融。<br/>他们的气息一起平复时，胡先煦拔出的性器伏趴在张超的臀骨上，龟头弹振着，射了精水，又恶劣地压住穴口顶弄。<br/>“操你丫的——敢相亲……”他忿声叹骂，语气听起来很凶，但总归还是有些满足的，整个人窝在张超的身上，左手揉着对方已经湿了的那根，张嘴就能够着这位年长者的乳尖，啜咬吸舔，将那点褐色晕染得更深。<br/>这会儿日头正盛，躺在床上的张超面色红润，屈腿呼喘，一条胳膊环着胡先煦的肩膀，指尖轻点着在他脖子周围，像平时撸家里小猫儿那般，不过这次撸的是大猫，更讨好呢。不仅如此，还微挺了胸膛，让他啃着，被他的手弄出了之后，舒服得低哼，鼻子轻耸，洒了薄气，眼睑含着泯不去的笑意。<br/>胡先煦射完了，才抬了身，往上啄了张超的脸一口，啄的恰好是对方右腮的那一小颗桃花痣。然后伸手抽来几张纸巾，给他擦身，再给自己擦净，转头抽上了烟，压着声继续嘀咕。<br/>“……真行，删好友、拉黑名单，就差个电话通知我分手，拜拜了您内，憋不死你的就知道作呗……”<br/>想起自个儿从紧张的拍摄中回了神，偷闲拿着手机准备无所顾忌地放松一下，冲人撒个泼，隔空讨个吻，结果发现找不着熟悉的对话框，转了一圈确定是就这么被删除了，火还没上头，指根先乱了套，手机掉桌上去了。<br/>他没跟张超提当时那一瞬间的心惊肉跳，后来还NG得导演以为他被冻懵了赶忙喊卡，让他歇会儿。<br/>他才得空去琢磨这次突然被分手的原因，追根究底，可算是找上了那条八卦，却怎么都想不明白这类垃圾绯闻，在这些年里也时常出现，怎么这次就惹麻烦了？<br/>不知内情的人总能天花乱坠，添油加醋地写出绯闻当事人都不知道的故事，但只要不脑补过头，没过分影响，娱乐圈里也少有人会去揪着这些小道新闻不放，通常都是直接无视，连澄清的功夫都懒得费，胡先煦更不屑于把精力费在那些子虚乌有的破事儿上，他的团队和他有默契，也没拿这八卦去打扰他拍戏。<br/>所以他这个八卦绯闻的当事人反而成了最迟知道这桩绯闻的人。<br/>当演员的基本也能算作控制情绪的好手，要是不能在限定的时间内将情绪收放自如，戏估计得演砸了。<br/>他那天情绪收得失败，也没打电话去问，跟导演挪了假，什么都搁一边儿，就往北京赶。<br/>导演爽快放行是考虑到他在剧组里表现得很好，戏份拍得挺顺利，偶尔失误不算什么，既然要休息，也正好给点儿空间和时间，让他调整心情。<br/>在去往北京的飞机上，胡先煦窝了满满一肚子的火，下了机就有人来报信了，从张超的助理那里问着了一些情况，他又不知道是该继续火冒三丈，找到人狠狠地算这一笔账，还是看在对方也没比他好受到哪儿去的份上，饶了对方。　　<br/>“以后不作了，真不作了……”张超从后面圈住胡先煦的腰，手指往前勾住了那条项链，低头轻吻他的耳后根。<br/>这个位置是胡先煦的敏感点，少有谁能这么近距离地触碰，但以张超的身高，稍微低下头就能亲近得到。<br/>胡先煦深吸了一口烟，把最后一口递给抱着他撒娇的人。<br/>张超自然而然地接下，就着他的手，抽完了那根烟，又双双滚回了床上。<br/>他们唇舌又一次深深地交缠着，口腔里漫开同样的香烟味，互相撕咬间，吞咽着彼此的唾液，分去那入骨的苦涩。<br/>胡先煦抓着张超的手给自己随便摸了两下，阴茎就已经兴奋得兀自勃起，绷得发疼，也他没磨蹭，顺着余留的润滑液，轻松地抵回了那处软穴里，略微搅了一阵，就开始抽动。<br/>“对了，那个绯闻啊……”正办着事儿呢，胡先煦却好像突然来了兴致要聊天，“我是和那姑娘一块儿吃的饭，就我们两个人。”<br/>本来还挺安分的张超听着这话，眉毛立即皱起，忍着后穴的酥痒，抬肘撞人，“我不想听。”<br/>“那天晚上吃了啥，我给你数数，先是这个红酒……”青年顽劣的一面在这时暴露无遗。<br/>“你、别太过分，我让你操着，你还提？”张超提腿撑住了胡先煦的腰，然而对方的性器在他那里扎了根似的，插得深，他也不是真能舍得在这种关头把人踹开。<br/>“接着听啊。”青年还在火上浇油，不嫌事大，“吃完饭，我和那姑娘都没急着走，还聊了会儿天，我跟你说说，我们都聊了什么，她说她刚从国外回来，很会做点心……”<br/>“你闭嘴。”张超这下脖子都绷直了。<br/>青年脸色不变，不管不顾地继续往下，“我啊，我就说，我会打鼓啊，还会弹吉他，会唱，挺有兴趣组乐队的，我就问她——”<br/>“胡先煦！”<br/>被他压在怀里的男人此刻如同七寸被捏的蛇，胸膛剧烈起伏着，似乎真恼了，抓上他手腕的力量加大得好像想立刻把他扔下床去。<br/>胡先煦缓缓敛起脸上的笑，端正了戏谑的腔调，“这就真急了啊？这会儿知道跟我发脾气了。”<br/>“别的事儿你就敢得很，怎么碰上胡先煦的事儿你就特怂呢？出柜吧，你说不让，见家长吧，你说再说，连吃个醋也要到这份上才肯骂出来？”<br/>“前面那些都是我现编的，我是去谈生意的，家里长辈的朋友给搭的线，跟我的工作有关系。只不过刚好来的是个女的，刚好又被拍着了。”<br/>胡先煦话挨着话，张超的脸色变了又变，心底的阴云杂雾统统消散了，最后成了胡先煦追问他到底是抽了哪门子疯，怎么也不信单凭那桩绯闻就能给自个儿判下这么重的“刑”。<br/>张超眼神闪烁，咬定没别的原因，胡先煦再不信，他就抱上去，热情似火地抚弄着他。<br/>胡先煦想扛没扛住，哪个生理正常的大老爷们对着心上人能真的坐怀不乱。张超的手从他的额头滑到喉结，蜿蜒而下，每点一下因为拍新戏晒黑了些的皮肤，都是在引诱他。<br/>“变了……”张超的指茧搔刮磨弄至胡先煦的腹部，喃喃感慨着，以前这地方还是有点儿肉的，不知道什么时候开始竟变得尤为紧实，想来是这些年他在圈子里位置站得高了，相对的，也得满足更多的要求，譬如身材管理方面，就得一刻都不能松懈。<br/>胡先煦眯着眼睛，舒喉哼喘，语气有意沉了沉，“那可不得变吗？都过去多少年了？是个人都得变。”<br/>张超听出他的话外音，默然不语。<br/>他不接话茬，不代表胡先煦也能再任他转换话题，“变哪儿了？你仔细说说，都变哪儿了？”<br/>胡先煦一边问，一边将人拽近，脑袋抵住张超的心口，恨恨地砸下一连串的话，“你真能不清楚？在那部戏里，褚嬴就是时光的。在戏外边儿，你张超就是我胡先煦的。”<br/>“我这心眼儿里都有什么——除了演戏，”胡先煦压紧了张超想要抬起来的后脑勺，咬牙切齿，爆了粗口，“就他妈想着你了！”<br/>鲜少见着胡先煦这么不留余地，把坏脾气完全显露出来，快赶上暴跳如雷的模样，张超一个紧张，后穴猛皱，狠夹了那根肉柱。<br/>胡先煦登时闷吭，顺手一挥，拍中他半边屁股，让他放松，扳开他的腿，狠给了一下，“还敢咬我？到底谁理亏？”<br/>“我我我理亏，我理亏，行吗？”张超应得那叫一个流畅，很有诚意地伏低脑袋，逮着胡先煦的头发和整张脸，啄来舔去的。<br/>胡先煦被他这么个哄法哄得脸色真僵不住了，再要去忍心里的乐呵劲儿和得意劲儿，也掩不去嘴边钻出的小酒窝，“亲个屁，我这还没批评完，你老实点儿，别整那些个小动作打断我思路。”<br/>“别批了，再批时间就没了。”张超声音里漫出遮不住的笑意，“我就是想问问……还操吗？”<br/>眼尾再那么轻轻一挑，比戏里曾上过浓艳眼妆的他还要风情妩媚，吊人心魄。<br/>“操。”胡先煦干哑着声骂了一字，径直将人翻了个身，背对着他，压在被子上，提枪入洞，震得床板都在晃，要把人活活拆了似的野蛮，“今儿我要不给你操哭了，你就真不记得谁是你男人。”<br/>胡先煦就着这个姿势发力操干，同时攥紧了张超的两只手背，依然是十指相嵌，用力地反扣着。<br/>张超全身发烫，两条腿止不住地麻颤，才射精没多久，又被推上高潮，性器胀得生疼，却临门差一脚。<br/>他的眼圈都湿透了，怎么求，胡先煦都不肯放开手，不让他去撸那根东西，也不肯帮他，像是铁了心要将他操到直接射出来。<br/>“先煦……先煦……你、让我……嗯……弄……”<br/>“不让。”<br/>“那你、你帮我……弄、唔……出来……”<br/>“不帮。”<br/>青年真是决意罚他，手头的劲儿非但不松，还怕他挣脱，抓得更牢固了些。<br/>“先煦……啊……别、这样儿……疼……啊、啊……我想……我想射……”<br/>“该你的。”胡先煦的气息热乎地喷在张超的颈侧，话还是狠的，但沾满汗水的掌心却在温和地摩擦着他手背上起伏的青筋。<br/>“先煦……”<br/>“就你没良心。你怎么不管我哪儿也疼啊？”胡先煦顶进再抽出的动作捎着话里不肯消的火气儿，一股脑地全撞进了张超的体内。<br/>“错、错了、唔嗯……我错了……你碰、碰……我受不了……呜……”<br/>张超自知审时度势的道理，该低头就低头，认错态度绝对到位，可认错也没用，胡先煦的力度就是不减轻，速度更是快得仿佛失去了控制。<br/>“我不放过你。你甭想。我这心忒疼，你就得自个儿射出来。”<br/>求不着那处解脱，又有战栗快感攀着尾椎涌上，张超只能胡乱扭动膝盖，厮磨着床单，企图解疼解痒，却还是无法如意。<br/>胡先煦一边动着胯，喂他下边那张嘴倒喂得很大方，次次插回去都是将整根塞满塞实了，一边好整以暇地问，“我这么欺负你，你怎么不骂啊？”<br/>“不……骂……”<br/>“我不摸你那根，你气不气？”<br/>“不……气……”张超闭着眼，睫毛里抖出的泪像碎掉的珠子，鼻子里哼出来的都是嘶哑的单音节，怎么着都没法怪这个故意用着各种方法折腾他的小子。<br/>“我要是今天就不让你痛快，你还要不要再甩了我？”<br/>“不、不甩的……”<br/>胡先煦不咸不淡地哼了声，俯身轻咬着张超的后颈，瞒下嘴里涌现的笑意问，“这么稀罕我啊？”<br/>“嗯……对……就是只要你……啊、嗯……不会、不要了……”<br/>张超的声音一软再软，观点清晰，想法坚定，真心坦白得不能再坦白。<br/>胡先煦听着了最满意的答案，笑容终于毫无保留地浮现在脸上，“——你就把这回的感觉给记住了。”<br/>他也重新寻着了最能让张超爽快的那个位置，被滋润了大半天，已经到了兴头上的肉龙冲锋陷阵，猛地碾了上去，让人猝不及防地叫了出来，也总算能射了个痛快。</p>
<p>张超劫后余生般地趴住枕被，喘得厉害，头发湿糊地搭在脸侧，刘海黏着眼睛，视线模糊着，只见胡先煦向他伸来双手，随即捧起他的脑袋，吻住了他的唇。<br/>顾不得呼吸够不够稳，他顺从地张开嘴，接过了青年递进他口中，显露了罕见温柔的舌尖，与之相交，互予安抚。<br/>他记住了。<br/>这样的感觉，是他无论如何都不会愿意放手，无论如何都会用尽所有力气去留住的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张超的助理在太阳下山的时候，帮忙带来了双人份的晚餐，却只看见胡先煦从卧室里走出来，没见着张超，不过倒是听见了房里的吉他琴声。<br/>一听那曲子换回了《You On My Mind In My Sleep》，偶尔还能伴上某人的低音炮歌声，就知道这是雪过天晴，大地回春了呗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>